No One Else
by momoxtoshiro
Summary: Why does Haruhi hate New Year's so much? Kyon approaches her that cold, Winter night to find out...Happy New Year everyone! Lil bit of fluff too ;3


**Didn't really intend to write a New Year's fic for Haruhi Suzumiya this year but oh well! X3 It could be a bit odd (I'm warning you now!) but please enjoy! Not told from Kyon's POV cause I don't do that. I think it's kinda weird at times...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Melancholy Of Haruhi Suzumiya / Suzumiya Haruhi No Yuutsu.**

* * *

No One Else

Kyon sat down at his desk cautiously, wondering if he should risk/dare casting a glance over his shoulder at the SOS Brigade's leader.

Haruhi was in one of her moods again, and he was not about to make it worse. That would be suicide.

It was Monday, every normal human student's nightmare, especially if they had a math test they didn't study for. But then again, it wasn't all that bad since it was a half-day and they had off tomorrow. _Why even have school at _all _if we're only here for 5 hours today? _

He wasn't sure why she was so pissed off, but he was far too used to it to be concerned by now. Yet, the gentleman deep down inside him sparked a prickle of worry, if not curiosity, and since homeroom had not yet started, he decided to risk it all.

Kyon turned around in his chair, expecting to see those two gorgeous, honey-chocolate eyes staring back at him in annoyance. But instead, her eyes were focused on the faraway ocean of the blue sky. He sighed and rolled his eyes to himself, knowing that if Haruhi had seen it he'd be in a headlock right about now. "Hey, you feeling okay?" he asked, a bit absentmindedly.

"No, I'm not, okay?" she snapped.

Kyon's eyes widened in surprise. _Wow. Not the response I was expecting at all…_

"Well, why don't you go to the nurse then?" he suggested.

"What the Hell could the nurse do for me?" her voice lowered a notch as she continued to glare at the clouds.

"Well I don't know. What's wrong?" he queried.

"Nothing. Its New Year's tomorrow. I just hate New Year's, okay?" she growled, still avoiding his eyes.

"All right then. Don't take it out on _me_." He mumbled, turning around to face front again.

Haruhi was silent throughout the remainder of the class and Kyon could feel her gaze burning an invisible hole through his shirt. Yet he could not quite focus on the lessons that Okabe droned on about, his thoughts kept drifting back to the girl seated behind him. _Why would she hate New Years?_ He wondered over and over again.

The bell rung early, being it was a half-day and even before Kyon had turned around, Haruhi was already halfway out the door. Club was canceled today, which made him ecstatic beyond belief, but his stupid thoughts were still nagging at the back of his mind.

_Oh well, _he thought as he gathered his books in his bag. _I guess I'll never know…_

* * *

It was currently 11:36PM on New Year's Eve.

Kyon was walking aimlessly around his neighborhood, seeking a peaceful place to celebrate on his own. His little sister had been extremely annoying and had invited several of her annoying little friends to their house for a sleepover. Thankfully, his parents had understood and allowed him to go out and spend the New Year with his own friends; AKA wander around aimlessly. Thus, that was what he was doing.

Honestly, he didn't give a damn that it was freaking 43 degrees out; that was warm enough. No way in Hell was he going to stay at home with 8, hyperactive, shrieking girls. He was only wearing a light jacket, and though it was flurrying a bit, he wasn't really all that cold.

Kyon let his feet take him wherever they pleased, and he eventually found himself near the park. Not many other people were out at this hour and in this temperature right now, but there were a few other people Kyon spotted. But one stood out among the others.

"Hey." He leaned over the back of a half-empty bench. "Mind if I sit down?"

Haruhi said nothing, just gave a small grunt, shrugged her shoulders and moved over a bit to make more room for him. Kyon took a seat beside her and glanced at her. "You're not cold in that?" he asked, perusing her attire. She was only wearing a small jacket that only covered the top half of her chest over a long-sleeved shirt, her legs were bare, as she wore her sailor uniform skirt. Kyon's fuzzy, warm jacket suddenly felt three times warmer.

"No." she replied tartly, not even looking up at him, her eyes locked on the snowy ground before her where more and more white flakes were accumulating by the minute.

"So why don't you like New Years?" Kyon leaned back, finally asking the question that had been nagging him since yesterday.

"It's just so boring." She told him; her usual reply to most things.

"How is the beginning of a new year boring, exactly? Isn't it, you know, a time to start over fresh and make new changes?" he offered, though now that the words were out of his mouth, they sort of did sound like sappy things you told to a kid that had just failed a test.

"Pfft." She huffed, her breath showing in white puffs before her.

"Why is it boring?" He urged, now curious.

"Because!" her head snapped up, staring right into his eyes for the first time in 2 full days. "Because no one's original anymore! Every year, people are always trying to be the first ones to do one of two things, either kiss their boyfriend or girlfriend, or call somebody. I mean, thousands of people try, but only one person actually is the first one and there's no way they'll ever know it! It's just so frustrating!" she huffed, her eyes narrowed in irritation and exasperation.

"You know, you're right." He agreed. "No one's original anymore…here." Silently, he slid off his coat and draped it over her shoulders as she shivered slightly. He was not expecting any thanks, but surprisingly, she shot him a grateful glance, but even though it only lasted a fraction of a second, it was enough to make Kyon smile a bit.

He checked his watch; 11:58PM. His eyes widened a bit and he blinked. _Wow, convenient timing._ He thought. "Hey, well, if people are always being so unoriginal, why don't we do something totally original it'll knock those posers socks off?"

"Yeah? Like what?" Her tone had a bit of disbelief and a scoff to it, but he could see the genuine curiosity in her eyes.

"Like…I don't know. Let's be the first two people of the New Year to think of something weird…Like…" he fumbled for words. "Like…a purple unicorn with bat wings and…a yellow and green stripe over its left ear and one red eye and one white one…and 4 tails and a speckled belly." He just spewed out random things that came to his mind, forming an odd image in his mind.

Haruhi stared at him as though _he _were a purple, flying unicorn.

And then burst out into laughter.

Kyon realized he was an idiot. He wanted to crawl into a hole and die, but shockingly, Haruhi gazed up at him with shining eyes.

"Wow. That _is _original…all right, you're on. We'll be the first ones this year to be thinking about purple, speckled unicorns." She decided.

Kyon gradually let the smile spread across his face.

"Right. We have 15 seconds." They were both silent for a moment, imagining the oddest most original things they could think of. When midnight struck and passed, they remained silent for a moment longer.

"Well," Kyon finally spoke up. "How do you feel."

"Actually, not too bad," there was a sparkle in her eyes. "But I still don't feel very…different from all the other people who were just trying to be the 'first of the year' at something."

"Haruhi," Kyon gazed at her with amusement. "Come on. Do you _honestly _think that _anyone _else out there in the world was thinking about flying unicorns at the start of the New Year? No. _No One Else._ We were the _only _ones. I'm sure of it." He reassured her.

Haruhi was silent for a moment as she pondered his words.

Then, her eyes locked with his, sparking with mischief.

"I guess that means it's going to be a very weird and interesting year." She grinned.

"You betcha."

* * *

**A/N: Happy New Year eveyone!! (Now someone go and think of purple unicorns this New Year! I know _I_ will!) X3**

**Please review!!**


End file.
